In Love
by ZeynepA
Summary: As Jeff tries to hang out with Britta more, some confessions happen.


**Heyy, guys. I don't know what it is, it just came to my mind and I decided to write it. So, I agree with you if you want to say "You're the worst! Worst fanfiction EVER!" **

**And if there are grammar mistakes, please let me know so that I can fix them.**

**Enjoy! **

**-Zeynep**

* * *

"Britta, wait."

Jeff looked at Abed who was seated next to him on the red couch and then got up, still holding the glass. A mixture of felicity and excite placed in his stomach, making him sick as Britta turned back in the crowded bar. Her eyes looked tired, but when _Sour Cherry by The Kills_, her eyes lit with joy, and she started to dance in her place slightly, looking to Jeff. Jeff smiled at the slight moves of her and took a step more, but he hadn't planned something to say her at the moment, even though his mind was full of words for her.

"I'm going to leave, too. Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked, even though he had planned to get drunk tonight, he had even promised Abed that he would listen his weird TV shows' things if he stayed with him to take Jeff home safely. He clenched his jaw, not knowing why he offered her a ride.

Britta shrugged, as the loud music filled the bar more. "Sure, a ride would work for me." She then slightly smiled. "If you're not drunk."

Jeff shook his head and smirked. "Not yet. Let me take my jacket, then we can go, okay?" He asked, pointing Abed's side. Britta nodded, murmuring "okay."

Jeff went to the red couch and took his jacket. "Abed, I know I said that I would stay with you guys but I just needed to give Britta a ride, it's late and she can be-"

Pierce let a loud "hah" escape from his mouth as he walked towards the two men. "Just go, we all know that you're searching for a sign to be with her more. And it's normal."

Abed nodded. "Also, talking to Troy about Inspector SpaceTime is funnier." He added fast, looking at the bathroom door which was now opened. Troy walked towards them.

"Thank you." Jeff smiled, thinking that they should do this more often. He waved to Troy, said good-bye and turned to leave but then stopped.

"Pierce, you know, you sometimes make sense."

Britta sighed as her head touched to the glass of the window, watching the stars in the sky drift away as they drive.

"I'm a little regretful that I doubted Andre's love for Shirley. I mean, he isn't somebody I thought he was. His wife was with us for almost 4 hours and after 4 hours, he came to take Shirley home, he even gave Annie a ride. It's nice." Britta said in a low voice, willing to talk. There was still an hour before she got home. She hadn't understand why they chose a very, very far bar from the city.

Jeff shrugged, not taking off of his eyes from the road. "If Shirley's happy, we should be happy."

Britta straightened up, smiling. "You're a very grown man!" She said in a voice filled with joy.

"I always was, just you weren't able to see it." Jeff smiled and looked at her for a brief second. "If you want to listen your hipster radio, just turn it on."

Britta shook her head before she said something. "I'm not going to listen my hipster radios, I'm just going to turn it on because I want to learn what had happened while I was busy with convincing myself that I wasn't in love with you." She said, not even blinking. He looked at Britta in shock. The only thing he was doing that they could name as driving was holding the wheel.

Britta's eyes were wide open, looking at the road. _Did I just- Did I say it? _She muttered to herself in a very low voice, Jeff couldn't hear her. He was only looking at her in shock, when a light hit her face. "Jeff, road!" She acknowledged as soon as she saw the car coming towards them and as Britta yelled at him, Jeff was now looking at road, their heartbeats fast.

"I-Shit! We almost died." Britta gasped after she muttered her words. There was a few seconds silence before Britta talked again. "I-I didn't mean it- I mean, I love you- shit, I am-am not supposed to say that- say I love you because I'm a coward bitch- SHIT!" She screamed her last curse, turning to Jeff. "Look at the road, I don't want to die!"

Jeff slightly turned to the road and as soon as the road was empty, he parked the car, fully looking at Britta. She was shaking- although she didn't show it, he knew she was shaking.

"Look, Jeff, I- I didn't mean it. I mean, I like you but not in a romantic way. We- we're not going to date or stuff, we never did, right?" She questioned, not knowing if they ever dated, or ever will. Or she wanted them to date.

Jeff opened his mouth, preparing to say something. He gasped and shut his lips, looking at the ground for a second. He upraised his head and looked at the woman in the darkness of night.

She was wearing a lather jacket- as usual. She had put a simple black t-shirt and jeans, and again, a dark color for her bag. She also had put some red lipstick- the one he liked, the one she liked. Her hair was in curls, but they weren't very waisted so he knew she made her hair early in morning- _and then it hit him._

She was still looking at the man. "Jeff, I'm sor-"

"No, Britta, no, it- it's not that. I _know _that you're in love with me, I _know _that I'm in love with you, as well as I know which colour your toothbrush is, how many leather jackets you have, how you like your coffee- as well as I can tell if you use your Maybelline lipstick, or the cheap one you bought from Avon, and I see that you put Maybelline one, and that means you think it was an important meeting. I also know when you want me to help you run away from family dinners, we sleep around, and you even you think it's stupid you even flirt with texts to get into my pants, and let me acknowledge you with one thing- only people who are in love does this." Jeff was breathless, now looking at the radio as cars passed by them and fog has become clear under the street lights. He sighed and looked at the woman.

"I- I think- I-" Britta tried to speak, but that was even too much for her- the strong woman. "I love you." She said, finally letting words go out from her mouth. "I love you. I do. I try to see you as much as possible and when I can't, I talk about you- with _Annie_. She told me that it's love, I mean..." She laughed, "Is this really love? Because then I'm madly in love-"

Her words were cut by Jeff, actually, Jeff's lips. She smiled into the soft kiss, the one they never had before. And she felt like she didn't need to talk anymore, because the man with selfish thoughts, a brilliant speech talent already know what she wanted to say, or could easily guess by looking her, touching her, breathing the same air with her, _kissing her._

_"I'm in love with Jeff." Britta had murmured as Shirley smiled and put her hand over her shoulder as Annie giggled to herself childishly. Shirley answered, "And it's so nice." _


End file.
